The Grand Power Tournament
by BlueFireDragonSoul
Summary: Ash, Cilan, and Iris head to Nimbasa City for some R&R. However, Ash meets Volkner again...Wait there are two Volkners? And who is this Naruto person and how strong are his pokemon. Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

**Hope you enjoy**

After visiting the new gym in Aspertia City, Ash, Cilan, and Iris head to Nimbasa City for some rest and relaxation. Everyone decided to head to the park for lunch and for their pokemon to play.

"Man it's a great day today," commented Ash as they arrive to the park, " Right Pikachu?"

" Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded to his trainer. The yellow pokemon looked at the playground then to Ash who smiled.

" Go on and play buddy," said Ash as Pikachu ran quickly to the playground.

" In fact…Come on out everyone!" Ash yelled as he throws his pokeballs in the air. The pokeballs opened and revealed Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Unfezant, and Scraggy. All of his pokemon followed Pikachu.

" Yes, it's play time everyone," said Cilan as he threw his pokeballs in the air to reveal Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk.

" Yeah, join the fun Axew," said Iris as the tiny dragon pokemon came out of her hair running to join the group, " and you too everyone." Iris threw her pokeballs in the air to reveal Emolga, Excadrill, and Dragonite.

" Time to make lunch," stated Cilan as he starts to setup everything. Ash and Iris help him to make lunch.

**With the Pokemon**

Axew, Pikachu, Oshawott, Scraggy, and even Crustle were going down the slide. However, Crustle would fall on his back when he reached the end, but Excadrill would help him up. All of them would smile.

" Pig Pignite," cheered Pignite happily as Snivy pushes him on the swing.

Unfezant was simply just watching Pignite and Snivy play.

Emolga and Pansage were playing on the seesaw.

Stunfisk was only in the sandbox doing nothing.

The only one who wasn't having a good time was Dragonite who was just sitting against a tree.

" Alright lunch is ready," announced Cilan as he and the other bring the pokemon their food. Just before Pansage could get off the seesaw, everyone heard a familiar voice.

" Out of my way, out of my way, out of my way!"

It was Bianca who was running at great uncontrollable speed. She bumped into Ash and Pignite as she ran through them. Ash fell into the park fountain and Pignite fell onto the opposite side of the seesaw where Pansage was. All of Pignite's weigh forced the seesaw to launch Pansage high in the sky.

" Ppppanssage!" Pansage yelled out as he is launched into the air.

" Pansage!" Cilan cried out as he saw his green monkey pokemon being launched in the air.

Just before a matter of seconds, a shadow figure catches the monkey pokemon at lighting speed.

"Huh!?" All the trainers and pokemon gasped to see Pansage being catch. .

The figure that saved Pansage flies towards them and landed gently on the ground. Pansage was on the back of a Flying-Type, but everyone was in pure shock to see that Pansage's savior is a rare kind of pokemon to see in the Unova region.

" A Fearow!" Everyone shouted out loud as Ash takes out his pokedex to get Fearow's intro.

_**Fearow, the Beak Pokemon, and the evolve form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.**_

" Pan Pansage," said Pansage as it rushes to his trainer's arms.

" Thank goodness your okay Pansage," said Cilan as he smiles at his green monkey pokemon. He looks at Fearow to thank it.

" Thank you for saving Pansage."

" Fea Fearow," smiled Fearow to the green haired boy. Bianca quickly grabbed a pokeball and begin to spin her arm happily around.

" I'm gonna catch that Fearow!" Bianca shouted out loud as she threw the pokeball at the pokemon. When the pokeball hit Fearow, the pokeball opened but rejected to catch it. The pokeball returned to Bianca to give her a puzzled look on her face.

" What happened? How come Fearow didn't go in the pokeball?

" Fearow must have a trainer already," answered Cilan to the girl's question.

When Ash finally got out of the fountain, they all heard a voice coming toward them.

" Fearow!" said a boy as he ran towards the group. This boy was about their age with spiky blonde hair, tan colored skin, blue eyes, wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie with a blue undershirt, blue jeans, and wearing sneakers. This boy's face had a rather unique feature. He had three whisker marks in each cheek. On the back of his hoodie, you could see a red spiral circle.

" Fearow what happened?" The boy asked to his pokemon. Then, Cilan walk to the blonde boy to ask him a question.

" Is this your Fearow?"

The boy turned to the green haired connoisseur and answered, " Yea he is my pokemon."

" Your Fearow just saved my Pansage," explained Cilan to the boy. The boy turned to smile at his Fearow and pet him on the head.

" That was a great thing you did Fearow." The boy looked back to the group.

" Names Naruto," said the boy now named Naruto to Ash and friends.

" My name is Ash."

" My name is Cilan."

" I'm Iris nice to meet you."

" And I am Bianca."

" Nice to meet you all," said Naruto as he smiles to everyone. Suddenly, they all hear a woman's voice.

" Naruto what happened?" A woman with long red hair comes running to the group. She runs straight to Naruto.

" Nothing mom, Fearow just saved this guy's Pansage." Naruto said to the red haired woman who is revealed to be his mother. She is wearing a red sundress.

" What happened?" A voice said that belonged to a man. Everyone turned to see two men running towards them. These men looked like twins with a few differences. One of the men was wearing a blue jacket with a black undershirt and navy blue pants unlike the other who was wearing a red jacket with a black underskirt with black pants. The one wearing the red jacket had brighter blonde hair than the other. When Ash saw how the two men looked like, he fell to the ground and pointed to the two men.

"There are two Volkners!" Ash yelled out as he looked at the twin men.

"It's been awhile Ash," said Volkner as he helps Ash up, " I see you met my nephew."

"Nephew?" Everyone asked the Sinnoh gym leader. Volkner smiled and pointed to Naruto.

***After Volkner explains and after Ash dries himself***

"Wow Volkner, I didn't know you did a twin brother." Ash said to the gym leader.

" Yeah, we like to travel together for family vacations. Right Minato?" Volkner said to his twin brother. Minato just smiled and patted his brother's back.

" Yeah brother, we always travel together."

Then suddenly, everyone heard a loud growling noise. Ash looked around with a conceded look on his face.

" What was that?"

" Sorry that was my stomach," laughed Naruto as he rubbed his stomach. Cilan smiled to everyone with a grand smile.

" How about some lunch for everybody." Everyone smiled to that idea. Pansage smiles to Fearow for joining them to eat.

" Naruto do you have any other pokemon so I can make more pokemon food?" Cilan asked to the whiskered teen. Naruto nodded and threw his pokeball to the air.

" It's lunchtime everybody." Naruto shouted out loud as his pokeballs reveal his pokemon. They revealed a Magcargo, Manectric, Seismitoad, Furret, and Flygon.

The second Iris saw Flygon she was like a little kid in a candy store. She quickly ran towards the Flygon to pet it and hug it.

" I can't believe it. A real Flygon." Iris yelled in an excited manner. Flygon was simply enjoying the dragon loving trainer petting and hugging him. No one notice that Dragonite was looking at Flygon with a very serious look on it face.

"A girl and her love for Dragon-Types," said Ash as he takes out his pokedex to get the pokemon's infro.

_**Flygon, the Mystic Pokemon, and the evolved form of Vibrava. It's known as the desert spirit because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up.**_

_**Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Electrike. It is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane.**_

_**Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases it power, pulverizing a boulder with a single punch.**_

_**Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon and the evolved form of Slugma. Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degree F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell.**_

_**Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed. **_

" Lunch is served," announced Cilan as he gives all the pokemon their food. The last one to get the food was Fearow but to be surprised that his bowl had double the amount of food than the other pokemon. Cilan smiled and petted his pokemon's savoir.

" A double serving for saving Pansage."

"Fea Fear-ow!" Fearow cheered as he starts eating his food.

Back the humans, everyone was in love with their food. Naruto and his family have never tasted something so amazing like Cilan's cooking. Kushina and Naruto asked for seconds the minute they finished with their first serving. Cilan just smiled and make more food for everyone.

Once Emolga was done with her food, she decided to walk to a tree that was full of apples. She wanted to get some, but she was too lazy to fly up and get them. She gotten the idea to use her Attract to get the boy pokemon to get her the apples.

However, Emolga's plan was short-lived were Sviny used vine whip to slap her on the head. Emolga turned to Sviny to see that Sviny was shaking her head not to do anything stupid to get food. Emolga just growled and sat down by the tree in defeat. Then, out of no where, an apple falls next to Emolga. She turns to look up to see Naruto's Furret in the tree waving at her.

" Fur Fur-ret!" Furret smiled to see that Emolga had an apple. In Emolga's point of view, she was blushing heavily that this new pokemon was being very kind to her. When Furret had reach the bottom to where Emolga was, Emolga break the apple in half to give Furret a piece. Furret gladly took the half piece of the apple and smiled at his new friend.

" Emo Emolga!" Emolga giggled as she covers her face with her apple half to hide the blush.

*** Later***

" That was delicious Cilan. Thank you." Naruto said to his new green haired friend. All of Naruto's pokemon nodded their heads. This caused Cilan to scratch the head of his head to laugh.

" Anytime." Then Ash got up to walk to Bianca.

" By the way Bianca, why when you in a hurry?" Ash asked to the blonde hair girl. When Ash asked that question, Bianca quickly jumped out of her chair to hit herself in the head. 

" Oh no! I have to get to the Battle Club in Nimbasa Town!" Bianca shouted as she was about to run again but was stopped by Iris.

" Why do you have to have to get to the Batlle Club?" Iris asked the blonde headed girl. Bianca looked into her bag to pull out a flyer that said:

_The Grand Power Tournament _

_Location: Battle Club in Nimbasa Town_

_Registration ends Friday_

_Grand Prize: A collection of evolution stones_

" I don't care about the prize, but I want to join for the battle." Ash shouted out when he read the flyer.

" Pika Pika-chu!" Pikachu cheered with his trainer to have a chance to compete. Iris took a look at the flyer and notice something really important.

" Guys! Today is the last day to sign up!" Iris yelled to everyone. This caused Ash and Bianca. Bianca ran off shouting at the top of her lungs.

" See ya guys later! Have to sign up!"

" Wait for me Bianca," said Ash as he ran after Bianca to sign up as well. This caused Iris to run after them too.

" Hey wait up you two!" Iris shouted to trainers as she ran after them.

" Hey! Who will help me clean up?" Cilan yelled as he watched his friends leave him behind. Volkner patted Clian's back and smiled to the green haired boy.

" Go and sign up. We will clean up here," stated Volkner to cause Cilan to smile and to run after his friends. Minato turned to his son and patted his head. 

" Are you going to join Naruto?" Minato asked his son to cause him to look at his father. Naruto simply scratch the back of his head and blush a little.

" I don't know dad." Naruto said to his father. Naruto's Furret climbed up to his shoulder and patted it. Naruto turned to his pokemon and smiled.

" So you want to join Furret?" Naruto asked to his pokemon.

" Fur Furret!" Furret answered with a big smile. Naruto turned to see the rest of his pokemon with smiles on their faces. Naruto laughed at his pokemon.

" You guys want in too?"

All of them nodded their heads.

" Alright! Let go!" Naruto shouted as he and his pokemon run to the Battle Club to join the Grand Power Tournament.

**TBC…**

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

" I can't wait to battle." Ash declared as he sits in the stands waiting to see who will battle who. All of the sudden, the announcer walks to the stand by the battlefield with a microphone.

" Welcome all to the Grand Power Tournament! Before we start the tournament, Don George has some words to said."

Don George walks next to the announcer with a microphone in his hand.

" Welcome trainers! All I wish to said is good luck and give it all you got! Now let the tournament begin!"

*** Trainer Stand ***

" I were who will be first?" Naruto asked to his friends. Then Trip walked up to the blonde haired boy.

" It doesn't matter who goes first. I will still win in the very end." Trip said to Naruto to cause him to laugh.

" What's so funny?"

" That you think that you can win because you said so. The way to win is with heart." Naruto said as he looks at Trip.

" The first round will begin with Naruto and Trip!" The announcer shouted as Naruto and Trip's picture appear on the big screen. Trip smiled at his opponent as they walked to the battlefield.

" Go Vanillite!" Trip yelled out as he throws his pokball in the air to release Vanillite. Naruto smiled at the pokemon Trip send out. Naruto throws his pokeball to the battlefield.

" Let's go Fearow!"

" Fea Fear-ow!"

***With other trainers***

" What is he thinking?!" Iris shouted to the others about Naruto picking Fearow.

" Why is he using a Flying-Type against an Ice-Type?"

Cilan looked at Fearow and Vanillite analyzing the battle and thinking why Naruto picked Fearow instead of his Magcargo.

" I sense a secret ingredient in this battle." Cilan said as he looks at the two pokemon about to do battle.

*** Battlefield***

" Battle Begin!" Yelled the referee.

" Vanillite use Blizzard." Trip commanded to his pokemon. Vanillite took a breath and then released a blizzard from its mouth.

" Counter with Gust!" Naruto yelled to Fearow quickly.

" Fear-ow!" Fearow quickly flaps its wings creating a large gust of wind. The wind overpowers the blizzard sending it back to Vanillite. Everyone was amazed that the blizzard attack was send back. The gust of wind also pushes Vanillite back.

" Vvvaaniillitte!" Shouted Vanillite.

" Vanillite get back at it with Ice Beam." Trip commanded to his pokemon as he starts to get mad.

" Vanil-lite!" Vanillite shouted as it fires an Ice Beam from it mouth.

" Dodge! Then Drill Peck!" Yelled Naruto fast to his pokemon. 

" Fea Fear-ow!" Fearow quickly moved to the side avoiding the Ice Beam. Fearow picked up speed as its beak began to spin like a drill. Fearow managed to peck Vanillite on the head.

" Van-ill-ite!" Cried the ice pokemon in pain from the attack.

"-Growls- Quick Ice Shard!" Trip barked to his pokemon in an upset tone.

" Van-ill-ite!" Vanillite shouted as shards of ice formed around its body then fired at Fearow. Naruto quickly gave his pokemon a new command. 

" Dodge!" Fearow quickly backed away with fast speed.

" Aerial Ace!" Fearow quickly dashes forward to the ice pokemon with great speed. Trip only smiled at this.

" Dodge! Then use Icicle Spear!"

Vanillite quickly went the side to avoid Fearow's attack then firing spears of ice from its mouth. Naruto was to late to tell Fearow to dodge the attack.

" Fear-oow!" Fearow cried as its flies down to the ground. Trip just smiled at this thinking about to win.

" Finish this with Ice Beam Vanillite!" Trip said to his pokemon. Vanillite got closer to Fearow while charging the Ice Beam in its mouth. No one notice, however, that Naruto was smiling. When Vanillite was close enough, Naruto gave a command that shocked everyone.

" Heat Wave Now!" Fearow quickly opened it eyes and flapped its wings to cause a orange wind to hit Vanillite. Trip gasped to see that Fearow knew a Fire-Type move.

" Vanillite! No!" Everyone was starting to sweat because of the large Heat Wave attack that Fearow used. Don George and the announcer began to comment about the battle.

" I can't believe Fearow just used a Fire-Type move Don George!" The announcer said as he sweats from the heat.

" Yes, very surprising indeed." Don George agreed with the announcer as he wipes as forehead.

" A Flying-Type learning a Fire-Type attack is very difficult. Fearow much have trained hard to learn that attack.*

*** Trainer stands***

All the trainers were sweating because of Fearow's Heat Wave. Cilan wiped his forehead with his arm as he watches the battle.

" That is one spicy ingredient Naruto had in this battle. Fearow must have gone through a lot to learn that move."

*** Back with the battle***

Vanillite wasn't feeling so well because the last attack give it a lot of damage. Trip just growls at this.

" Vanillite put yourself together." Trip said to his damaged pokemon. Vanillite tried to stay in the game but the Heat Wave attack left too much for Vanillite to handle.

" Van-ill-ite." Vanillite said weakly as it tries to stay up to keep battling. Vanillite was breathing heavily as it tried to stay up.

" Fearow ends this with Aerial Ace." Naruto commanded his pokemon.

" Fea Fear-ow!" Fearow shouted as it flies to Vanillite at lighting speed.

" Vanillite Dodge." Trip yelled to his pokemon. However, Trip noticed that Vanillite couldn't move because of all the damage it took. Fearow was covered in silver streaks as its slams against Vanillite.

" VAN-ILL-ITE!" Yelled Vanillite as it falls to the ground with spinning eyes.

" Vanillite is unable to battle. Fearow is the winner!" Said the referee to make Naruto cheer loud.

" Alright Fearow! We won!" Naruto said to his pokemon cheerfully.

" Fea Fear-ow!" Smiled Fearow to his trainer. Naruto returned Fearow to his pokeball and walked back to the trainer stands.

" That was amazing Naruto!" Ash stated as Naruto walked towards them. Naruto just laughed and scratched the back of his head.

" Thanks Ash!"

" I have to say Naruto that Fearow knows a Fire-Type move was very shocking to everyone." Cilan said to Naruto as he smiled at him. Iris nodded with Cilan.

" Me too!"

Many matches had pasted after Naruto beat Trip. Cilan's Stunfisk had defeated Lily's(OC) Ducklett with no problems. In Burgundy's match, her Sawbuck won against a Herdier with three moves. Bianca's Emboar did have some trouble against Andy's(OC) Swoobat but still manage to win their match. Georgia's Bisharp dominated Tom's(OC) Pidove knocking it out with one move. Stephan's Sawk won against Taylor's(OC) Swadloon in a landslide. Ash and Iris won their matches with no trouble at all.

(AN/ I am going to skip matches and head to the main ones)

" The next round will be Naruto and Cilan!" The announcer yelled to everyone. Naruto and Cilan make their way to the battle.

" Go! Pansage!" Cilan said out loud as he throws his pokeball to release Pansage.

" Showtime Furret!" Naruto said as he throws his pokeball to release Furret.

" Good luck Naruto." Cilan said to Naruto before the battle begins. Naruto simply nodded.

" You too Cilan"

*** Trainers Stand***

Everyone prepares to watch the match. Suddenly, Emolga gets out of its pokemon and holds up and flag with Furret's face on it.

" Emo-lga Emol-ga!" Emogla cheered to Furret. Iris and Ash just laughed at this because it was cute for them.

Everything went silence when everyone heard the referee…

" Battle Begin!"

**TBC…..**

**Please Review**


End file.
